Trapped
by BigSmile1983
Summary: Being trapped is not what Connor worries the most. Being trapped without his fiancée will. After folowing Emily through an anomaly, they find theirselfs trapped in Middle-Earth. They meet a certain hobbit, who invites them into his house. Even with the hobbit's politeness , Emily and Connor want's to go home. Will they find a way back home to their friends and beloved ones?


**Hey everyone:)) I decided to start a new Primeval story, but this is also a cross-over between another movie. I add this story first only between Primeval, because the first few chapters will be only about this show, but soon I add some characters from the other movie I add it as cross-over:)) Hope you guys don't mind:DD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprise

Connor woke up at the sound of the alarm clock which annoyed him much. He went in bed really late because of the bachelor party Becker and his other co-workers had organized for him. And the massive headache was the proof he had drinking too much. It was his day off and he was planned to sleep in, but it seems Abby had set the alarm anyway. He groaned something, hoping Abby would set it off, but she didn't. Connor turned over, reaching his hand towards the clock to press the snooze button, knocking a few things over in the process, including the alarm clock. Connor groaned again, tried to sit up straight to pick up the clock, but his feet bumped into something soft. A soft squeak came from a small lizard when Connor's foot hit him and woke him up. The lizard looked annoyed at Connor, stood up and flew up towards the ceiling where he sat down on the lamp.

"Sorry, Rex" Connor yawned. "Didn't see you there."

Rex was really happy to be out the menagerie and back with his favorite people, but their morning habits he didn't appreciate much. After Abby had proposed Connor to marry him, and after he said yes, they asked Lester if they could take Rex with them, since they also looked for a new house to live. They also wanted Sid and Nancy to life with them, but since they knew they were transported to another country, where they did the same work as them, they knew that, that wasn't possible. Lester told them he would try to convince the people from the menagerie to let Rex go, but he couldn't promise anything. A few days later, when they found their new home and moved in, Lester called, telling them he had a surprise. This was strange, because Lester wasn't the kind of man to give presents. Especially not to his employees.

But they were curious, and maybe it had something to do with Rex, so they decided to go anyway and see what Lester's surprise was. Soon they came into his office; Rex flew up from Lester's desk, straight into Abby's open arms, squeaking happily. He was so happy to be reunited with his favorite people. Also Abby was pleased to see Rex. She immediately started to hug the lizard and whispers nice words. Lester looked at them and then started to roll his eyes, stood up from behind his desk and walked towards Connor who also patted the head of Rex.

"Does this mean we can take him home?" Connor asked carefully, hoping this was not just a one off visit.

"Yes, you can take him to your home" Lester said, looking seriously, and a bit annoyed as he usually does. "Please take him right now, because he pooped on my paperwork."

"Thank you so much" they both said happily, and Connor stepped forward to give Lester a hug, but Lester saw it coming and gave Connor an annoyed look, which caused him to take a step back. "Yeah, that's right" Connor said, looking to the floor to avoid Lester eyes. "You don't like hugs."

"Let's go home, Rex" Abby said at the lizard, turning around to the door, with Connor following her.

"Oh, and take this with you as well" Lester said, bending over and grabbed something from under his desk. Abby and Connor noticed it was a large box with holes in it. "They stink."

Lester held out the box towards Connor, who curiously stepped towards him, lifted up the sides to take a look inside. To his surprise he saw it where Sid and Nancy.

"It's Sid and Nancy" Connor said, smiling at Abby and took over the box. "How did you manage to get them back?"

"I don't think that's important" Lester said, still holding his breath in to avoid the smell. "Please take them out my office."

"No problem" Connor replied, turned around and left the office with Abby.

* * *

"Are you happy to be back?" Connor asked to Rex who still sat on the ceiling lamp, giving Connor an angry look, wondering when he finally would put that annoying thing off. If they want to wake up early, wouldn't mean he had to be. "Don't worry, I will put the alarm off" Connor said laughing because of Rex's look and pressed the alarm off. "I suppose you don't want something to eat then?"

Rex just yawned in reply, stepped a few times around the spot he was sitting, laid down and went back to sleep.

"Guess not. How about you, sweetheart?"Connor looked at the spot next to him to take a look to his beloved fiancée, but noticed she wasn't there. He tried to remember if she was already home when he went to bed. Also she had been away to a party Emily had organized for her. Worried he looked around and noticed Abby, standing on the balcony, looking at the morning sun. Connor stood up from the bed and walked towards the balcony door, opened it and stepped outside, breathing in the morning air.

"Do you like me making some breakfast for you?" Connor asked, walking upon her and stood still next to her. Abby looked up at Connor and shook her head slowly. Connor could see she hadn't slept much and was a bit pale in the face. "You don't get cold feet, are you" Connor asked smiling at her.

"No" Abby replied, trying to smile as well. "It's just that I don't feel well."

"You also have been drinking too much last night?" Connor asked, placing his arms around her shoulders, giving her a comforting hug and a kiss on her cheek. "We will feel much better soon we have eaten something." Connor turned around, walking back to the door, stepping inside. "Do you want pancakes?"

Suddenly he heard Abby making a noise, and a few seconds later she ran past him, pushing him back on the bed, and ran further towards the bathroom, leaving him confused behind. He could hear she locked the door behind her, and a few seconds later he heard her throwing up.

Quickly Connor jumped up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom door. "Abby, are you alright" Connor asked worried, knocking a few times on the door. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine" Abby replied, taking a few deep breaths. "I'll take just some tea."

"Okay" Connor replied, still a bit worried, but turned around, walking towards the kitchen to put the kettle on. He hoped she would feel better soon, because it was almost their wedding day. Behind him he could hear Abby coming out the bathroom, walking into the kitchen towards her bag that lay on the kitchen table. "You're tea will be ready in a minute" Connor said, turning around and placed two mocks on the table. "Are you sure you don't want to eat something?"

Abby only shook her head in replied while searching through her bag at something she had bought the other day. Connor turned around to put the kettle off that had started to boil. Right at that moment he also heard he got a text message on his cellphone. Annoyed he grabbed the cellphone from the counter, to look who it was and saw the message was from Emily, telling him he had to come because an anomaly just had been opened. Quickly he replied back he was on his way.

"It looks like I have to work anyway" Connor said, turning to Abby again who was still searching in her bag.

"You better go quickly then" Abby said, looking up smiling. Connor planted a kiss on her cheek and left the house. Abby sigs and sat down on to one of the chairs, looking at something she held in her hands. Connor might be thinking it was just a hangover, but he didn't know she already felt like this for days. So maybe it could also because she's... But maybe it was better to take a test first.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review if you like to read the next chapter:DD**


End file.
